Suprises SuFin
by PersonwhoisalittleBIPOLAR
Summary: Tino is a wi bit worried about his weight,having odd craving and is suddenly sick and nauseated a lot.e doesn't want to concern su-san so he asks him about it.


READ ARTIST COMMENTS BE4 U READ!

Tino Loved Berwald very much and would do anything for him but well he just knew anything hadn't been the right word because he one day had had sex with that he didn't like it!Nononono!He liked it a he loved it but he had had it a few more times and he talked to Berwald about it and asked him if was fatter or course Berwald didn't want to offend him so he said he couldn't tell the difference which was a complete total he was a little more chubbier than last time but he didn't wanna be in trouble so he told Tino to get a Pregnancy test If he was so worried about Tino was worried that he might be gasped at Berwald's words"B-but Berwald!How c-could I be-?!"Berwald cut him off"W'll yuh s'd yuh w're w'rrd 'b't I th'nk yuh sh'ld t'ke the d'mn th'ng'nd g't 't o'vr w'th"Tino blushed and nodded"well okay then I'll take it"Tino gave in.  
-le time skip to when he has the test!~-  
Tino dropped it on the floor."I-it's p-positive...Oh my god i-i'm pregnant."he went downstairs to tell reached the living room where he explains the weird cravings he swallowed before talking"B-Berwald?"he shakily asked"Ja?""I'm pregnant"Berwald pursed his lips into a line"Th's w'nd'rf'l"Berwald finally really hadn't expected to have something like this happen,although the reason why was probably because of having Sex at one of America's parties a month earlier for Christmas...  
-one month earlier at America's Christmas Party-  
Tino Held his 5th shot of Vodka in his hand giggling at a joke Russia had told him long ago that he couldn't heard his name being called so he set his drink down and wobbly got up stumbling towards the bar where Berwald had sat himself,Berwald looked at Tino and smirked,"T'no c'me 'ere."He demanded,Tino was confused but came towards Swede himself had a plane to Fuck Tino because he couldn't take his cuteness anymore..he was just so damn cute,with his big Indigo eyes,and his cute little accent!Oh My God it just turned him on whenever he saw Tino dancing to the rhythm of the music at the Party..Now Tino was in front of Berwald a little The Swede pulled him onto his lap and kissed being the Kind boy he was plus he was drunk so he thought of the Swede as really sexy so,He kissed unexpectedly nipped at Berwald bottom lip asking for he gladly fight for dominance was won by the where about to do something else when someone shouted(most likely Matthias,Gilbert or Alfred)'Get a room!'Berwald growled a bit and dragged Tino to a random room and continued what he'd been doing and Berwald soon opened each others mouths open and moved them together in 's hands suddenly where out of his control and one took off tinos' shirt the other rubbing tinos' upper thigh.  
-back to the present!-

Tino was indeed exited but also worried..But when he went into Labor at least Berwald would be there.

After a few months(9 to be exact)The baby was ready to deliver but obviously it'd come unexpected.

Tino was standing in the kitchen making Lunch for Peter his son,When all of a sudden he felt pain and yelled in pain"Mama!"Peter exclaimed"are you okay?!"Tino breathed in and out"Peter Get the phone!My water just broke i'm gonna give birth!"Tino got the phone for Tino whom had called Berwald telling him,that he was going into at at the time was at a world meeting,Just ran out Telling Norway where he'd be going.

-le time skip brought to you by Noodlelousy my cousins cat whom will murder your soul if you do not pet her-

Tino yelled in pain"Oh my god Berwald it hurts so much!"Berwald held onto his wife's hand all the way through didn't take his eyes away from Tino's even a second he held on to his hand every Tino had given birth he look at his little girl in his arms."What should we name her Berwald?"Berwald thought for a moment"J'n't"(Janet).Tino smiled"Seems like a wonderful name Berwald!"

-===Then the lived happily ever after Desu yo!-===


End file.
